


Kenny omega's new years

by Artemismaria



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemismaria/pseuds/Artemismaria
Summary: The page siblings seem to have a common interest kenny omega Adam has already succeeded will kenny go 2 for 2





	Kenny omega's new years

You were just putting the finishing touches on your make up when you heard a knock on the door. It was ROY's new years eve party and since you were in town visiting your brother over the holidays he suggested you tag along with him and the B.C. "C'mon in!" You yell expecting your brother yet as you turn around you see Kenny walk in. "Hey hangman's running late so he asked me to get you but he didn't sound alone or sob..." he stops dead as he looks up from his phone and sees you in your black mint green accented cocktail dress and black 3in heels.  
"Oh well then I might just stay in I'm not much of a crowd person anyhow." You sigh admiring him in his black blazer tight black jeans and tight back tee. "Mind if I join you then?" He asks tossing the blazer off and flopping on the couch. "Not like I drink anyway" he winks up at you.  
"Sure street fighter?" You smile already knowing the answer flopping next to him controller in hand. "Duh but if I win the most rounds you have to kiss me at midnight." He states with a wink.  
"Sounds fair but if I win you tell me if you banged my brother on Christmas eve he hasn't even mentioned you since you supposedly drove him home."   
"Deal" Then you realize he started without you.  
"Ha 5 more minutes pucker up page." Kenny chuckled as he won the final round.  
"That's fine I'll just ask my brother about you guys when he's drunk he needs to learn the meaning behind loose lips sink ships." You laughed.  
"Why do you wanna know so bad, you jealous?" Kenny winked  
I turned to face him "Find out for yourself"   
With that he grabbed my face passionately surprising me to the point I neglected to kiss back making him pull away.  
"Don't stop" I whimpered at the loss.   
Suddenly he smashed his lips to mine wasting no time sliding his hands down my waist to my ass and squeezing, then to my thighs and squeezing again causing me to jump into his arms. He carries me to the bedroom and uses my back to close the door before pinning me to it.  
"Don't need your brother seeing me naked more then he already has this month." He blushed carrying me to the bed & dropping me on it. "So you did bang him" I gasp As he strips down and rips my dress off. "Yes but with him I was dominated whereas with you I'm in charge." He growls taking my nipple into his mouth and biting it as he pins my arms above my head. He then slides my thong down my legs while blowing teasingly at my most sensitive area before pulling away completely and standing up. He takes in the sight of me spread out in front of him while rubbing his extremely impressive length. Next thing I know I'm on my hands and knees with his tongue flicking at my clit and in no time I'm gripping at the sheets begging. "Pppppplease Kenny take me I need you!" He pulls away leaning over and whispering seductively into my ear. "All you had to do was ask princess." In seconds his entire length is in me and without much adjustment time he's building speed with his fingers digging into my hips as he gets deeper with every thrust. He then pulls me back onto my knees by my throat snaking his other hand around and over my breast pinching and pulling at my nipple as he rams me then running his hand down my torso pinching my clit before rubbing it fervently.  
"Fuck Kenny don't stop I'm so close." I beg seconds from bliss. He squeezes my throat 1 last time before releasing it completely and pulling his hand away from my throbbing clit letting me fall forward pulling my head up by my hair and shoving his fingers in my mouth. I suck them clean and he digs them into my hip pounding full force a few more times before we finish in unison sounds echoing through the room. He gets up and gets dressed before calling out.   
"See guys told you...." as the young bucks come through the door and I quickly cover up. "You both owe me 100 I got them both." Kenny laughs at Matt and Nick. "Wait so this was all a bet that omega could bang hangman and his hot little sister?" Tama asks nonchalantly. "Yup"


End file.
